Reading About The Present
by Pernos Forever
Summary: This is a story about reading the three chapters of Mark of Athena. The entire Olympian Family reads what happens with Percy and Annabeth and Arachne. So, this also includes Poseidon's and Athena's reaction. Hints of Pothena and full Percabeth inside. (Story re-published)
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to upload the story as a new one with no changes for the first chapter but I have completed my 2** **nd** **chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

 _CHAPTER 1_

"Wait a minute!" Apollo exclaimed, "You can't go away like that! At least not before telling us what are we going to read in these couple of pages."

The Fates simply turned their head and looked at Apollo, "Lord Apollo, we can only tell you that words in these pages replicate the exact thing happening in the mortal world with Lord Poseidon's and Lady Athena's children. That's all we can say. As you all Gods don't have any form of connection or communication with your off- springs, we thought of granting you a favor. That's all we wish to say on this matter."

And the Fates flashed out of the room.

Athena, looked down at the sheets of paper on her hand given by the Fates and then looked back at the rest of the council. All the Gods had grave faces and Poseidon looked the worst. It was as if he had aged and was ill at the present moment.

Athena understood that these pages were based on Annabeth's current quest for finding Athena Parthenos.

She sighed and looked at Apollo and asked, "Apollo? Would you like to read for us?"

Apollo only nodded and got up from his throne and walked towards Athena. He fetched the papers from her and sat beside Hestia's hearth and Hestia smiled at Apollo who returned it with a half-hearted smile. He looked at the papers and then said that it was going to be from Annabeth's point of view.

" **ANNABETH"** he read out loud.

 **Annabeth had reached her terror limit.**

"Why?" asked Poseidon.

Athena knew why it was like that as many of her children perished before in the hands of that monsters. She said, "You'll see, Poseidon."

 **She'd been assaulted by chauvinist ghosts. She'd broken her ankle. She'd been chased across a chasm by an army of spiders. Now, in severe pain, with her ankle wrapped in boards and Bubble Wrap, and carrying no weapon except her dagger, she faced Arachne—a monstrous half-spider who wanted to kill her and make a commemorative tapestry about it.**

Poseidon wasn't sure how he could answer that. He only said, "Oh!"

 **In the last few hours, Annabeth had shivered, sweated, whimpered, and blinked back so many tears that her body simply gave up on being scared. Her mind said something like,** _ **Okay, sorry. I can't be any more terrified than I already am.**_

 **So instead, Annabeth started to think.**

"Daughter of Athena." Smiled Hestia.

 **The monstrous creature picked her way down from the top of the web-covered statue. She moved from strand to strand, hissing with pleasure, her four eyes glittering in the dark. Either she was not in a hurry, or she was slow.**

 **Annabeth hoped she was slow.**

 **Not that it mattered. Annabeth was in no condition to run, and she didn't like her chances in combat. Arachne probably weighed several hundred pounds. Those barbed legs were perfect for capturing and killing prey. Besides, Arachne probably had other horrible powers—a poisonous bite, or web-slinging abilities like an Ancient Greek Spider-Man.**

"Ancient Greek Spider-Man? Really?" Hera raised one of her eyebrows.

"I should say Athena, your daughter has an amazing sense of humor." Said Apollo, as if actually appreciating Annabeth's ability of having a good sense of humor.

"Seriously, Apollo. It looks like you are actually pointing it out that it is uncommon for a daughter of Athena to have a sense of humor." Pointed out Artemis.

"It's not like as if I'm pointing out anything uncommon in Annabeth, it's just that even in times of danger, Annabeth could joke like that, Arachne being an Ancient Greek Spider-Man." Said Apollo in his defence.

Athena let out a small laugh.

It was indeed, very hilarious that Arachne was being imagined by Annabeth as Spider-Man.

 **No. Combat was not the answer.**

"Good thinking, Annabeth." Athena nodded her head in agreement.

 **In the old legends, Arachne had gotten into trouble because of pride. She'd bragged about her tapestries being better than Athena's, which had led to Mount Olympus's first reality TV punishment program:** _ **So You Think You Can Weave Better Than a Goddess?**_ **Arachne had lost in a big way.**

"Yep. My buddy Apollo and I earned about fifty two thousand drachmas for that show. The house was full and everyone on Olympus wanted to see it. How could we say no to that when everybody was willing to offer fifteen drachmas for one seat?" grinned Hermes as he and Apollo high-fived.

 **Annabeth knew something about being prideful. It was** _ **her**_ **fatal flaw as well. She often had to remind herself that she couldn't do everything alone. She wasn't** _ **always**_ **the best person for every job. Sometimes she got tunnel vision and forgot about what other people needed, even Percy. And she could get easily distracted talking about her favorite projects.**

 **But could she use that weakness against the spider? Maybe if she stalled for time…though she wasn't sure how stalling would help. Her friends wouldn't be able to reach her, even if they knew where to go. The cavalry would not be coming. Still, stalling was better than dying.**

 **She tried to keep her expression calm, which wasn't easy with a broken ankle. She limped toward the nearest tapestry—a cityscape of Ancient Rome.**

"She wove a tapestry after all that drama and contest?" questioned Artemis.

"I may have turned her into a monstrous creature but believe me, being a weaver, Arachne couldn't refrain herself from weaving any tapestry. It was her life. All her life she wove and she intended to the same and also, when the time would come, take out her revenge on me by killing my children." Athena said, sadness clear in her voice.

" **Marvellous," she said. "Tell me about this tapestry."**

 **Arachne's lips curled over her mandibles. "Why do you care? You're about to die."**

Athena could do nothing but only sigh.

" **Well, yes," Annabeth said. "But the way you captured the light is amazing. Did you use real golden thread for the sunbeams?"**

 **The weaving truly was stunning. Annabeth didn't have to pretend to be impressed.**

 **Arachne allowed herself a smug smile. "No, child. Not gold. I blended the colors, contrasting bright yellow with darker hues. That's what gives it a three-dimensional effect."**

" **Beautiful." Annabeth's mind split into two different levels: one carrying on the conversation, the other madly grasping for a scheme to survive. Nothing came to her. Arachne had been beaten only once—by Athena herself, and that had taken godly magic and incredible skill in a weaving contest.**

"So you used your godly powers in that contest?" asked a very curious Aphrodite.

"Yes as Arachne's tapestry was as beautiful as mine. To teach her a lesson, I had to use some godly powers." Said Athena.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not worried for your daughter Athena. It makes me wonder, where my son is. Isn't he supposed to be with Annabeth?"

The goddess of wisdom shrugged and looked at the Hearth, wanting to go down and help her daughter but she knew that she couldn't as she was bound to Olympus until and unless Zeus gave her the permission to go down and help her.

But she knew that Zeus wouldn't do that. The danger of an Olympian was much greater in value to him than a life a demigod.

" **So…" she said. "Did you see this scene yourself?"**

 **Arachne hissed, her mouth foaming in a not-very-attractive way. "You are trying to delay your death. It won't work."**

" **No, no," Annabeth insisted. "It just seems a shame that these beautiful tapestries can't be seen by everyone. They belong in a museum, or…"**

" **Or what?" Arachne asked.**

"I have a very bad idea about where this is going." Said Hermes, sweating a bit.

 **A crazy idea sprang fully formed from Annabeth's mind, like her mom jumping out of Zeus's noggin.**

The Gods chuckled at Annabeth's thought.

 **But could she make it work?**

"Of course she can. That brat is Athena's daughter." Muttered Dionysus.

" **Nothing." She sighed wistfully. "It's a silly thought. Too bad."**

 **Arachne scuttled down the statue until she was perched atop the goddess's shield. Even from that distance, Annabeth could smell the spider's stink, like an entire bakery full of pastries left to go bad for a month.**

"I give up." Said Apollo, while laughing hard, "This is too much for me to handle. I mean seriously? Annabeth should be one of the Muses. The Muse of Humorous Statemen….." Apollo trailed off when he noticed that Athena was glaring at him.

" **What?" the spider pressed. "What silly thought?"**

 **Annabeth had to force herself not to back away. Broken ankle or no, every nerve in her body pulsed with fear, telling her to get away from the huge spider hovering over her.**

" **Oh…it's just that I was put in charge of redesigning Mount Olympus," she said. "You know, after the Titan War. I've completed most of the work, but we need a lot of quality public art. The throne room of the gods, for instance…I was thinking your work would be perfect to display there. The Olympians could finally see how talented you are. As I said, it was a silly thought."**

"Yes." Zeus nodded strongly, "It would be a total embarrassment for the Gods. Tapestries woven by a spider?!"

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Zeus boomed.

 **Arachne's hairy abdomen quivered. Her four eyes glimmered as if she had a separate thought behind each and was trying to weave them into a coherent web.**

" **You're redesigning Mount Olympus," she said. "My work…in the throne room."**

" **Well, other places too," Annabeth said. "The main pavilion could use several of these. That one with the Greek landscape—the Nine Muses would love that. And I'm sure the other gods would be fighting over your work as well. They'd compete to have your tapestries in their palaces. I guess, aside from Athena, none of the gods has ever seen what you can do?"**

 **Arachne snapped her mandibles. "Hardly. In the old days, Athena tore up all my best work. My tapestries depicted the gods in rather unflattering ways, you see. Your mother didn't appreciate that."**

" **Rather hypocritical," Annabeth said.**

"Uh oh!" muttered Aphrodite, "Annabeth sweety, you should never criticize your mother like that. She is likely to blast you into millions of pieces."

" **Since the gods make fun of each other all the time. I think the trick would be to pit one god against another. Ares, for instance, would** _ **love**_ **a tapestry making fun of my mother. He's always resented Athena."**

"Hmm." Ares pondered over the idea.

…

…

…

He then suddenly clicked his fingers, his dark red eyes shining with excitement, "Actually, that isn't a bad idea at all. This could work. Give my special thanks to Annabeth, Athena."

The goddess of wisdom rolled her eyes.

 **Arachne's head tilted at an unnatural angle. "You would work against your own mother?"**

"Yeah Annabeth, you would work against your own mother?" said Hera.

" **I'm just telling you what Ares would like," Annabeth said. "And Zeus would love something that made fun of Poseidon. Oh, I'm sure if the Olympians saw your work, they'd realize how amazing you are, and I'd have to broker a bidding war. As for working against my mother, why shouldn't I? She sent me here to die, didn't she? The last time I saw her in New York, she basically disowned me."**

The Gods raised their eyebrows.

Athena blushed and said nothing but bowed her head in embarrassment.

"You disowned your own daughter?" asked Hestia in surprise.

"This was the only way I could make her search for Athena Parthenos."

"I should say Athena, I don't like your way of issuing quests to your own children." Said Poseidon.

Athena said nothing but blushed even a deeper red color.

 **Annabeth told her the story. She shared her bitterness and sorrow, and it must have sounded genuine. The spider did not pounce.**

" **This is Athena's nature," Arachne hissed. "She casts aside even her own daughter. The goddess would never allow my tapestries to be shown in the palaces of the gods. She was always jealous of me."**

The goddess of wisdom snorted.

" **But imagine if you could get your revenge at long last."**

" **By killing you!"**

"NO!" said Artemis like a mother refusing her child about buying him anything even after all his pleadings.

" **I suppose." Annabeth scratched her head. "Or…by letting me be your agent. I could get your work into Mount Olympus. I could arrange an exhibition for the other gods. By the time my mother found out, it would be too late. The Olympians would finally** _ **see**_ **that your work is better."**

" **Then you admit it!" Arachne cried. "A daughter of Athena admits I am better! Oh, this is sweet to my ears."**

"Yeah, it's not every day a monster gets to hear that its talent is much better than a God from the mouth a of a demigod." Sighed Hermes.

" **But a lot of good it does you," Annabeth pointed out. "If I die down here, you go on living in the dark. Gaea destroys the gods, and they never realize you were the better weaver."**

 **The spider hissed.**

 **Annabeth was afraid her mother might suddenly appear and curse her with some terrible affliction. The first lesson every child of Athena learned: Mom was the best at everything, and you should never,** _ **ever**_ **suggest otherwise.**

"Yeah or the result could be worse than Mt. Vesuvius." Nodded Poseidon in agreement, "I am a victim of that."

Athena smirked at the sea god, "Yeah. You had been a victim. I miss that punishment. Maybe one day when you will do something to offend me, I'll release her."

"Who is 'her', Uncle Poseidon?" Hermes smiled mischievously.

Poseidon and gulped and wiped the sweat off his face, looking green, "Don't even ask."

 **But nothing bad happened. Maybe Athena understood that Annabeth was only saying these things to save her life. Or maybe Athena was in such in bad shape, split between her Greek and Roman personalities, that she wasn't even paying attention.**

"I am paying attention, Annabeth and I can very well hear the insults you are throwing towards me but that's acceptable, considering the situation you are in." nodded Athena.

"You know you are speaking to the sheets, right Athena?" asked a very concerned Zeus, worrying about his daughter's health.

" **This will not do," Arachne grumbled. "I cannot allow it."**

" **Well…" Annabeth shifted, trying to keep her weight off her throbbing ankle. A new crack appeared in the floor, and she hobbled back.**

" **Careful!" Arachne snapped. "The foundations of this shrine have been eaten away over the centuries!"**

"Excuse me, but is it just me or did I just hear that the foundation of that thing had been _eaten away_?" asked Dionysus.

 **Annabeth's heartbeat faltered. "Eaten away?"**

" **You have no idea how much hatred boils beneath us," the spider said. "The spiteful thoughts of** _ **so**_ **many monsters trying to reach the Athena Parthenos and destroy it. My webbing is the only thing holding the room together, girl! One false step, and you'll fall all the way to Tartarus—and believe me, unlike the Doors of Death, this would be a one-way trip, a very hard fall! I will** _ **not**_ **have you dying before you tell me your plan for my artwork."**

Athena paled, "Tartarus?"

Everyone in the room was quite, the only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the fire of the Hearth.

 **Annabeth's mouth tasted like rust.** _ **All the way to Tartarus?**_ **She tried to stay focused, but it wasn't easy as she listened to the floor creak and crack, spilling rubble into the void below.**

" **Right, the plan," Annabeth said. "Um…as I said, I'd** _ **love**_ **to take your tapestries to Olympus and hang them everywhere. You could rub your craftsmanship in Athena's nose for all eternity. But the only way I could do that…No. It's too difficult. You might as well go ahead and kill me."**

"No! Not her!" shouted Athena in shock.

" **No!" Arachne cried. "That is unacceptable. It no longer brings me any pleasure to contemplate. I must have my work on Mount Olympus! What must I do?"**

"Good. No killing." The goddess said in relief.

The other Gods could only imagine the shock Athena was going through right now and there was nothing they could do to calm her down.

 **Annabeth shook her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just push me into Tartarus or something."**

" **I refuse!"**

" **Don't be ridiculous. Kill me."**

" **I do not take orders from you! Tell me what I must do! Or…or—"**

" **Or you'll kill me?"**

" **Yes! No!" The spider pressed her front legs against her head. "I** _ **must**_ **show my work on Mount Olympus."**

"Gah!" said Zeus in disgust, "I am glad you turned her into a spider Athena. That disgusting thing showing her work here? In front of us? She is not even worthy to look at us!"

"Right!" Hades muttered gleefully, "He's gone mad!"

 **Annabeth tried to contain her excitement. Her plan might actually work…but she still had to convince Arachne to do something impossible. She remembered some good advice Frank Zhang had given her:** _ **Keep it simple.**_

" **I suppose I could pull a few strings," she conceded.**

" **I excel at pulling strings!" said Arachne. "I'm a spider!"**

"Of course you are! We all know that!" Apollo said happily.

"Yeah and I feel right now about tying some strings around his neck and then pulling it so that he could suffocate and not talk anymore or at least annoy me." Exclaimed a very annoyed Artemis.

"I'm your brother! Surely you wouldn't do that! What would mother think? She would be unhappy. Her favorite child being suffocated by her daughter. Oh the horror!"

Apollo placed his hands on his cheeks, his eyes wide with fake horror.

Artemis could only roll her eyes seeing his brother's childishness.

" **Yes, but to get your work shown on Mount Olympus, we'd need a proper audition. I'd have to pitch the idea, submit a proposal, put together a portfolio. Hmm…do you have any headshots?"**

" **Headshots?"**

" **Glossy black-and-white…Oh, never mind. The audition piece is the most important thing. These tapestries are excellent. But the gods would require something** _ **really**_ **special—something that shows off your talent in the extreme."**

"This is getting extreme." Said Hermes to Apollo, between his laughs, after looking at a very angry Zeus.

 **Arachne snarled. "Are you suggesting that these are not my best work? Are you challenging me to a contest?"**

" **Oh, no!" Annabeth laughed. "Against me? Gosh, no. You are** _ **much**_ **too good. It would only be a contest against** _ **yourself**_ **, to see if you really have what it takes to show your work on Mount Olympus."**

" **Of course I do!"**

"That-"but before Athena could finish, Poseidon dumped a bucket of fresh sea water on her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" screamed Athena in rage.

"That," Poseidon grinned, "was me dumping a bucket of water on your head to calm you."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you looked like you needed one. You looked so red in the face just like Apollo's red cows!"

"You did not-"

"Yeah I did!" smiled Poseidon, "And it's for your own good!"

Athena paused in surprise.

…

Hermes snickered, "Oh Gods! He didn't just say that! He is so dead!"

"You are laughing?!" mouthed Apollo to Hermes.

"Can't help it! It's so funny!"

…

Athena stormed towards Poseidon, looking downright murderous. The latter on the other hand, was slowly starting to realize that it was a bad idea.

"Uh huh! Now he gets it." Hera said to Demeter who nodded in agreement, simply calculating the number of wounds her brother might end up with and whispered to Apollo, "Apollo! You better have a bed ready in your temple. Poseidon's going to need it."

The sun god nodded in agreement.

Athena was about to grab Poseidon's neck when Zeus boomed, "STOP! GO BACK TO YOUR PLACE ATHENA!"

"BUT HE DUMPED WATER ON ME!"

"DOESN'T MATTERS! GO BACK TO YOUR PLACE!"

"First tell him to dry me then only will I go." She said like a five year old.

"FINE! POSEIDON!" Zeus snapped, "DRY HER!"

Poseidon unwillingly dried Athena.

Zeus now looked a bit calm and ordered Apollo to continue with his reading.

" **Well, I certainly think so. But the audition, you know…it's a formality. I'm afraid it would be very difficult. Are you sure you don't just want to kill me?"**

" **Stop saying that!" Arachne screeched. "What must I make?"**

" **I'll show you." Annabeth unslung her backpack. She took out Daedalus' laptop and opened it. The delta logo glowed in the dark.**

" **What is that?" Arachne asked. "Some sort of loom?"**

" **In a way," Annabeth said. "It's for weaving ideas. It holds a diagram of the artwork you would build."**

 **Her fingers trembled on the keyboard. Arachne lowered herself to peer directly over Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth couldn't help thinking how easily those needle-like teeth could sink into her neck.**

 **She opened her 3-D imaging program. Her last design was still up—the key to Annabeth's plan, inspired by the most unlikely muse ever: Frank Zhang.**

"Why is that so?" Ares questioned, as puzzled as ever.

He didn't receive any answer.

 **Annabeth did some quick calculations. She increased the dimensions of the model, then showed Arachne how it could be created—strands of material woven into strips, then braided into a long cylinder.**

 **The golden light from the screen illuminated the spider's face. "You want me to make that? But this is nothing! So small and simple!"**

" **The actual size would be much bigger," Annabeth cautioned. "You see these measurements? Naturally it must be large enough to impress the gods. It may look simple, but the structure has incredible properties. Your spider silk would be the perfect material—soft and flexible, yet hard as steel."**

" **I see…" Arachne frowned. "But this isn't even a tapestry."**

"Of course it isn't you blithering idiot."

" **That's why it's a challenge. It's outside your comfort zone. A piece like this—an abstract sculpture—is what the gods are looking for. It would stand in the entry hall of the Olympian throne room for every visitor to see. You would be famous forever!"**

"Yeah sure! As if she could ever be famous for anything good."

Demeter nodded gravely, "Yes, she lacks cereal."

"Oh you and your cereal. Please stop." Shouted Hades, covering his ears with his hands.

 **Arachne made a discontented hum in her throat. Annabeth could tell she wasn't going for the idea. Her hands started to feel cold and sweaty.**

"Oh, don't lose courage Annabeth. You must fight."

The Gods were so confused about Athena's sudden change in mood. They were sure that Athena had gone mad.

" **This would take a great deal of web," the spider complained. "More than I could make in a year."**

 **Annabeth had been hoping for that. She'd calculated the mass and size accordingly. "You'd need to unravel the statue," she said. "Reuse the silk."**

"Annabeth is extremely clever. After revealing the statue she will get at least some protection." Said Artemis.

 **Arachne seemed about to object, but Annabeth waved at the Athena Parthenos like it was nothing. "What's more important—covering that old statue or proving your artwork is the best? Of course, you'd have to be incredibly careful. You'd need to leave enough webbing to hold the room together. And if you think it's too difficult—"**

" **I didn't say that!"**

" **Okay. It's just…Athena said that creating this braided structure would be impossible for any weaver, even her. So if you don't think you can—"**

Apollo whistled in appreciation, "That's quite a thing to say to motivate that monster to work for her. I am impressed."

" **Athena said that?"**

" **Well, yeah."**

" **Ridiculous! I can do it!"**

" **Great! But you'd need to start right away, before the Olympians choose another artist for their installations."**

 **Arachne growled. "If you are tricking me, girl—"**

" **You'll have me right here as a hostage," Annabeth reminded her. "It's not like I can go anywhere. Once this sculpture is complete, you'll agree that it's the most amazing piece you've ever done. If not, I will gladly die."**

"Hmm. Not bad. I like where this is leading to. Hephaestus? Excellent plan, isn't it?"

"Yes, Athena, I must say, amazing plan. If it has the exact measurement, then it would be amazing!"

"What are they speaking about?" Dionysus said.

"Something which they have understood and we haven't." Poseidon replied back.

 **Arachne hesitated. Her barbed legs were so close, she could've impaled Annabeth with a quick swipe.**

" **Fine," the spider said. "One last challenge—against myself!"**

"Let's really hope it is the last challenge you face." Said Zeus.

The other gods couldn't agree more.

 **Arachne climbed her web and began to unravel the Athena Parthenos.**

"And that's the end of this chapter." Grinned Apollo.

 **ΩΩΩΩΩ**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter. Don't worry, I'll upload the next two chapters for this story and then done!**

 **As usual, please everyone who reads this story, please, please, please, please, please review! Every one!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Pernos Forever…**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

 _CHAPTER 2_

There were three sheets in total and Athena and Poseidon really weren't keen on reading them

"Are you sure that you both want to listen to this?" Hestia asked, her voice soft and gentle.

They nodded their heads together in unison.

"You don't have to you know, if it hurts you so much." Advised Demeter.

"Can I read?" asked Demeter.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows and mocked Demeter, "You can read?"

Demeter sniffed in annoyance, "Of course I can and you would've been able to if you didn't lack cereals in your system."

Hades' nostrils flared up in anger, "This women! Who the hell does she thinks she is?!"

Demeter answered smugly, "A goddess."

"A psychic one." Apollo added helpfully.

Demeter glared at him.

"There are times when I want to murder both my husband and my mother." Huffed Persephone in annoyance.

"Wouldn't be the first one." Hermes muttered under his breathe.

"Why, Hermes I tho-"

"RIGHT!" Hera clapped her hands together loudly, "LETS READ BEFORE THE GODS START A BLOODBATH IN HERE! I WOULD RATHER PREFER IF MY CLOTHES DON'T GET DRENCHED IN BLOOD!"

"What a cheerful person she is." Muttered Dionysus.

"You said something, Dionysus?"

"Oh nothing, Step-mother. Only, how foolishly we were acting." Hera looked satisfied with the answer.

" **Annabeth lost track of time**." Demeter read.

"That's unusual for a daughter of Athena." Mused Apollo.

 **She could feel the ambrosia she'd eaten earlier starting to repair her leg, but it still hurt so badly that the pain throbbed right up to her neck. All along the walls, small spiders scuttled in the darkness, as if awaiting their mistress's orders. Thousands of them rustled behind the tapestries, making the woven scenes move like wind.**

Athena shivered.

Oh come on!" exclaimed Ares. "It's not that terrifying! And you call yourself the Goddess of War." He snorted.

"I would like to see how you would feel if there were hundreds and thousands of jars placed in front of you, all waiting to capture you."

The War God paled, "I feel you." He murmured in a small voice.

Aphrodite grinned wickedly, "Oh you do, don't you?" while observing her stilettos.

 **Annabeth sat on the crumbling floor and tried to preserve her strength. While Arachne wasn't watching, she attempted to get some sort of signal on Daedalus' laptop to contact her friends, but of course she had no luck. That left her nothing to do but watch in amazement and horror as Arachne worked, her eight legs moving with hypnotic speed, slowly unravelling the silk strands around the statue.**

"Is it me or has Arachne's creepiness increased tenfold?" asked a very confused Apollo.

"Nope." Answered Hermes, "You are absolutely fine. It's just Arachne's beauty."

Apollo nodded, as if understanding, "Yes, yes." He said absent-mindedly, "Can't imagine how men date her."

"But they don't. At least not with those hairy legs. Especially, those pincers. Can you imagine kissing her?"

"Nope. Absolutely not."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

 **With its golden clothes and its luminous ivory face, the Athena Parthenos was even scarier than Arachne. It gazed down sternly as if to say,** _ **Bring me tasty snacks or else.**_

"Well, that's odd. Athena, I thought you were scarier than that." Poseidon tried joking so as to lighten her mood but failed and received a murderous glare from the goddess.

 **Annabeth could imagine being an Ancient Greek, walking into the Parthenon and seeing this massive goddess with her shield, spear, and python, her free hand holding out Nike, the winged spirit of victory. It would've been enough to put a kink in the** _ **chiton**_ **of any mortal.**

"It certainly is putting a kink in my chiton." Said Zeus.

"Except that, you aren't wearing a chiton, brother." The two brothers, Hades and Poseidon, pointed out.

 **More than that, the statue radiated power. As Athena was unwrapped, the air around her grew warmer. Her ivory skin glowed with life. All across the room, the smaller spiders became agitated and began retreating back into the hallway.**

"Yes, run away like the cowards you are." Chuckled Athena darkly.

Poseidon gulped and Zeus scooted away a little bit.

 **Annabeth guessed that Arachne's webs had somehow masked and dampened the statue's magic. Now that it was free, the Athena Parthenos filled the chamber with magical energy. Centuries of mortal prayers and burnt offerings had been made it its presence. It was infused with the power of Athena.**

 **Arachne didn't seem to notice.** **She kept muttering to herself, counting out yards of silk and calculating the number of strands her project would require. Whenever she hesitated, Annabeth called out encouragement and reminded her how wonderful her tapestries would look on Mount Olympus.**

"Your girl, she knows how to plan and execute it."

"Of course she does. She is m-"

But poor Athena was interrupted by a very bored Dionysus, "your daughter. Yes, yes we know that. Do stop repeating that." He yawned a bit and shrugged of the glare.

The gods were certainly making Athena really, really, really angry.

 **The statue grew so warm and bright that Annabeth could see more details of the shrine—the Roman masonry that had probably once been gleaming white, the dark bones of Arachne's past victims and meals hanging in the web, and the massive cables of silk that connected the floor to the ceiling. Annabeth now saw just how fragile the marble tiles were under her feet. They were covered in a fine layer of webbing, like mesh holding together a shattered mirror. Whenever the Athena Parthenos shifted even slightly, more cracks spread and widened along the floor. In some places, there were holes as big as manhole covers. Annabeth almost wished it were dark again. Even if her plan succeeded and she defeated Arachne, she wasn't sure how she could make it out of this chamber alive.**

"So your daughter maybe really clever but she isn't that positive, is she?" asked Hera.

" **So much silk," Arachne muttered. "I could make twenty tapestries—"**

" **Keep going!" Annabeth called up. "You're doing a wonderful job."**

 **The spider kept working. After what seemed like forever, a mountain of glistening silk was piled at the feet of the statue. The walls of the chamber were still covered in webs. The support cables holding the room together hadn't been disturbed. But the Athena Parthenos was free.**

"Pheww! At least it is free." Sighed Athena.

"You know Athena, I highly doubt your power is going to work much down there." drawled Dionysus.

Athena's eyes narrowed into two slits, "And why do you think so?"

"'cause….you know. As already mentioned earlier by Annabeth, they both are directly above….Tartarus."

The room instantly grew cold. The fire of the Greek torches began to flutter as if some invisible wind had blown over them. The fire of the Hearth became dull having a greenish tinge to it.

"Dionysus," muttered Zeus darkly, "Don't go around calling Primordials by their name."

 _ **Please wake up,**_ **Annabeth begged the statue.** _ **Mother, help me.**_

 **Nothing happened, but the cracks seemed to be spreading across the floor more rapidly. According to Arachne, the malicious thoughts of monsters had eaten away at the shrine's foundations for centuries. If that was true, now that it was free the Athena Parthenos might be attracting even more attention from the monsters in Tartarus.**

" **The design," Annabeth said. "You should hurry."**

 **She lifted the computer screen for Arachne to see, but the spider snapped, "I've memorized it, child. I have an artist's eye for detail."**

Poseidon exclaimed, completely surprised, "She has an ego bigger than yours Athena!"

"Shut up, Fishhead" muttered Athena, a smile blush creeping her cheeks, very light for the gods to notice, except one.

Yep, you guessed it right.

Aphrodite! Nothing concerning love ever escapes this immortal's eyes. Why should it now?

" **Of course you do. But we should hurry."**

" **Why?"**

" **Well…so we can introduce your work to the world!"**

" **Hmm. Very well."**

 **Arachne began to weave. It was slow work, turning silk strands into long strips of cloth. The chamber rumbled. The cracks at Annabeth's feet became wider.**

 **If Arachne noticed, she didn't seem to care. Annabeth considered trying to push the spider into the pit somehow, but she dismissed the idea. There wasn't a big enough hole, and besides, if the floor gave way, Arachne could probably hang from her silk and escape, while Annabeth and the ancient statue would tumble into Tartarus.**

 **Slowly, Arachne finished the long strips of silk and braided them together. Her skill was flawless. Annabeth couldn't help being impressed.**

"Annabeth is impressed by her work. She really must be a good weaver than. I wonder why she was forced to turn into a hideous creature like this. Was the one who cursed her had head filled with pride?" Ares said to Dionysus, grinning. His voice was loud enough for the gods to hear so Athena who heard him huffed, her face red from embarrassment.

 **She felt another flicker of doubt about her own mother. What if Arachne** _ **was**_ **a better weaver than Athena?**

"As if she can ever be!" snorted Zeus.

But Athena's face said otherwise. A look of guilt flashed across her face for one millisecond. Thankfully no one noticed…except one god.

Athena raised her stormy grey eyes from her lap only to meet Poseidon's sea green ones.

Water filled Athena's eyes. Maybe if she had been fair in the judgement, may be then many of her children would have lived some months more.

Guilt.

Shame.

Regret.

All of these feelings flashed through Athena's mind and Poseidon saw it. He saw it all. Everything.

Poseidon addressed his brother, still looking into Athena's eyes, "Brother, I'm sure we all want to listen what happens next but maybe if we could take a small break? I feel that it is all getting a bit…uncomfortable."

Zeus nodded his headed thoughtfully, "Yes, we can do that."

He clapped his hands together, "We will meet here within an hour."

Saying this, he clapped his hands together again and flashed out of the Throne Room along with Hera. Soon every other Gods left the room and the only ones who were left were Athena and Poseidon.

The sea god looked at Athena searchingly, trying to look through that outer demeanour. Athena had her head facing the floor, hiding her tears, barely being able to hold them back and shaking violently. She shook and let the tears fall out and roll down her chiton. A sob escaped her lips as she broke down completely.

Poseidon got off his throne and approached Athena's. He stood a feet away or so giving the goddess the space she needed. On seeing the tears fall on her chiton, Poseidon, courageously, grabbed Athena's hands.

The latter stiffened, her tears and regrets momentarily forgotten, when she smelled the sea's scent. She didn't realise that Poseidon was there for she was absorbed into her world of regrets and guilt. She didn't dare raise her eyes as she was afraid that she would be completely exposed in front of her enemy.

On seeing Athena not react to his touch, Poseidon squatted down in front of her while using his rough and warm hands to delicately raise her chin to meet his eyes. Athena didn't mind the warmth she felt from Poseidon's touch but her pride forbid her from showing her weak side to her immortal enemy. Athena furiously tried to wipe out the water from her eyes using her free hand.

Her voice hardened, "Are you having fun, seeing me so weak? So vulnerable? You have been waiting for this moment for the last millennia, weren't you? To see my most vulnerable side? But let me warn you Poseidon. I may be now weak but I won't hesitate to chop your hands off if it means getting your filthy fingers off my skin."

Poseidon warmly chuckled. The words were harsh but they were spoken by her pride. And pride wasn't all that Athena ever had. There was so much more to her that even Athena herself didn't knew. Just because she was the Goddess of Wisdom, didn't mean that she knew about everything in the universe and she certainly didn't know anything about herself.

Poseidon said, "And here I thought that you would, for once in your immortal life, set our enmity aside and accept the temporary treaty which I am about to offer right now."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I want to take you somewhere." Poseidon spoke, softly.

"And you think that I would go with you?" answered back Athena.

"I didn't think so but as I said before. We have been only hating each other for over several millennia and it wouldn't hurt any of us to set it aside just this once, especially when nobody would know." Poseidon added with a wink.

Athena had a strong urge to slap that smirk off his face but she felt this sudden fondness towards him. She wanted to go with him. Her logical side fought with her emotional side. After a quick debate, Athena made her decision.

She nodded slightly.

"Great! Let's go!"

Poseidon grabbed her hand and flashed her away to his favorite spot.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Athena expected the place to be underwater.

But no. It wasn't.

It was a small lake in the middle of a forest. The water of the lake was of a dull grey color with some Water Lilies. The bank of the lake was overgrown with moss and some small green plants along with wild flowers. The forest was dark and gloomy. The only thing beautiful about it was the reflection of the moon and its light.

Athena looked at Poseidon who chuckled when he saw the confused look on the latter's face. He clicked his fingers together and suddenly, a thick veil of mist was lifted from the entire scene. It was a place unlike Athena had ever seen.

The dull grey water of the lake transformed into a sea green one. The once withered wild flowers, now had new glistening and colourful petals. The overgrown moss were now newly trimmed ones and the dark, gloomy forest was now dark, and mysterious and shining bathed by the light of the moon.

Athena had never been to such a beautiful place and for the first time she felt as if she belonged there with Poseidon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a soft voice.

Athena turned her head to look at Poseidon and her breath stopped. Poseidon was glowing and in the moonlight, he even looked more majestic and handsome.

"Yes" She breathed.

She turned her eyes away from him as she was embarrassed to feel this. Feel this sudden kind of attraction towards a person who was biologically her uncle and her godly enemy.

Poseidon chuckled, "I come here every time I feel lonely and feel like that everything I have ever done is useless."

"You know, lonely is just the feeling of being sad because one has no friends or company. If you want to stop feeling lonely then you can just read books. They provide us with so much information that would be good for a fish brain like you. And furthermore….." Athena stopped, feeling self-conscious.

She blushed in embarrassment, "I am rambling, right?"

Poseidon gave a smirk, "You know you can continue. It's not often that I get to see the Wisdom Goddess rambling."

Athena rolled her eyes.

But then she became serious again, "But on a more serious note, I am feeling so guilty. It is my fault that Annabeth is fighting with that monster."

"It is not your fault. It was Arachne's fault to challenge the Goddess of Weaving. She shouldn't have done that. After all, who can defeat you?"

"Actually….she was as good as me in weaving." Mumbled Athena.

Poseidon looked at her quizzically.

"Yes," she continued, "Arachne was as good as me but my pride forbid me from delivering a just decision."

"But, didn't you swear on Styx?" asked Poseidon.

Athena nodded, "Yes, I did. And I suffered for breaking the oath."

"Soon after breaking the oath, Arachne hunted down my children. Then after that, she still keeps the Athena Parthenos for so many era. Isn't that enough punishment already?"

"It is." Poseidon nodded gravely.

"I know." Tears ran down her cheek.

"But you can help your children. You can help them by making sure that they are not hunted down by Arachne again."

Athena asked, her throat thick with tears, "But how? Gods are not allowed to interfere in mortal affairs."

"You can help. Ask for the Fates' help."

"And they would help, you think?"

"I do not know about that but it's the least you can do to help your daughter."

The stormy grey eyes were red and glistening with tears, "How do I ask for their help? Summon them?"

Poseidon looked at her, quite surprised, "Why do you need to summon them?"

Athena was puzzled.

The Sea God gave a small amused smile, "Why, pray!"

ΩΩΩΩΩ

About an hour later when the Gods reassembled in the Throne Room, Athena flashed in. She was okay by now, her face expressionless.

Zeus coughed, "So, let's continue. Demeter?"

Demeter started, " **But Arachne's skill wasn't the point. She had been punished for being prideful and rude. No matter how amazing you were, you couldn't go around insulting the gods. The Olympians were a** **reminder that there was** _ **always**_ **someone better than you, so you shouldn't get a big head.**

"Exactly! Like that intolerable satyr Marsyas. Like he could have gotten any better than me. I am the best!" Exclaimed Apollo.

"Although you are good with a flute, you can never surpass me in archery." Smirked Artemis.

"Oh please! I can. Even I am-" Started Apollo before Demeter cut him off.

 **Still…being turned into a monstrous immortal spider seemed like a pretty harsh punishment for bragging.**

Athena raised her eyes and Poseidon was already looking at her with comforting eyes.

 **Arachne worked more quickly, bringing the strands together. Soon, the structure was done. At the feet of the statue lay a braided cylinder of silk strips, five feet in diameter and ten feet long. The surface glistened like abalone shell, but it didn't seem beautiful to Annabeth. It was just functional: a trap. It would only be beautiful if it worked.**

Dionysus laughed out loud, "Your daughter has a sense of humor."

His laugh faltered when he saw Athena's cold stare towards him.

 **Arachne turned to her with a hungry smile. "Done! Now, my reward! Prove to me that you can deliver on your promises."**

 **Annabeth studied the trap. She frowned and walked around it, inspecting the weaving from every angle. Then, careful of her bad ankle, she got down on hands and knees and crawled inside. She'd done the measurements in her head. If she'd gotten them wrong, her plan was doomed. But she slipped through the silken tunnel without touching the sides. The webbing was sticky, but not impossibly so. She crawled out the other end and shook her head.**

" **There's a flaw," she said.**

"Excuse me?!" Hermes was baffled, "Athena, your daughter has courage I must say. Saying that to that…thing without any fear is quite the achievement."

"She is my daughter, Hermes. What else do you expect from her? Cowardly Behaviour?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

" **What?!" Arachne cried. "Impossible! I followed your instructions—"**

" **Inside," Annabeth said. "Crawl in and see for yourself. It's right in the middle—a flaw in the weaving."**

"What is she up to?" Hera looked Athena, curiosity clearly written across her face.

"You will see. In time, mother." Hephaestus answered for Hera.

 **Arachne foamed at the mouth. Annabeth was afraid she'd pushed too hard, and the spider would snap her up. She'd be just another set of bones in the cobwebs.**

 **Instead, Arachne stamped her eight legs petulantly. "I do** _ **not**_ **make mistakes."**

"Uh oh! I think your daughter really pushed it far, Athena." Demeter looked at Athena with worry in her eyes.

" **Oh, it's small," Annabeth said. "You can probably fix it. But I don't want to show the gods anything but your best work. Look, go inside and check. If you can fix it, then we'll show it to the Olympians. You'll be the most famous artist of all time. They'll probably fire the Nine Muses and hire you to oversee all the arts. The goddess Arachne…yes, I wouldn't be surprised."**

" **The goddess…" Arachne's breathing turned shallow. "Yes, yes. I will fix this flaw."**

"Someone's greedy." Muttered Hades.

Zeus had turned green with sickness.

Hera looked at him worryingly.

 **She poked her head into the tunnel. "Where is it?"**

" **Right in the middle," Annabeth urged. "Go ahead. It might be a bit snug for you."**

" **I'm fine!" she snapped, and wriggled in.**

 **As Annabeth had hoped, the spider's abdomen fit, but only barely. As she pushed her way in, the braided strips of silk expanded to accommodate her. Arachne got all the way up to her spinnerets.**

" **I see no flaw!" she announced.**

" **Really?" Annabeth asked. "Well, that's odd. Come out and I'll take another look."**

"I may not be as clever Athena and Hephaestus, but it is a trap, isn't it?" Asked Persephone.

Hephaestus nodded.

"Then why isn't it working?" Asked Persephone.

""Good things happen to those who wait." Athena answered gravely.

 **Moment of truth. Arachne wriggled, trying to back up. The woven tunnel contracted around her and held her fast. She tried to wriggle forward, but the trap was already stuck to her abdomen. She couldn't get through that way either. Annabeth had been afraid the spider's barbed legs might puncture the silk, but Arachne's legs were pressed so tightly against her body she could barely move them.**

" **What—what is this?" she called. "I am stuck!"**

Athena snorted.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Apollo, freaked out.

"Chinese Handcuffs." Answered Athena and Hephaestus together.

"What?" asked Poseidon, his eyebrows furrowed together.

" **Ah," Annabeth said. "I forgot to tell you. This piece of art is called Chinese Handcuffs. At least, it's a larger variation on that idea. I call it Chinese Spidercuffs."**

"Ingenious!" Hephaestus clapped his hands together, impressed.

" **Treachery!" Arachne thrashed and rolled and squirmed, but the trap held her tight.**

" **It was a matter of survival," Annabeth corrected. "You were going to kill me either way, whether I helped you or not, yes?"**

" **Well, of course! You're a child of Athena." The trap went still. "I mean…no, of course not! I respect my promises."**

"Yeah, you do!" snorted Athena.

Zeus looked a bit calmed when he heard Arachne's imprisonment.

" **Uh-huh." Annabeth stepped back as the braided cylinder began to thrash again. "Normally these traps are made from woven bamboo, but spider silk is even better. It will hold you fast, and it's much too strong to break—even for you."**

" **Gahhhh!" Arachne rolled and wriggled, but Annabeth moved out of the way. Even with her broken ankle, she could manage to avoid a giant silk finger trap.**

" **I will destroy you!" Arachne promised. "I mean…no, I'll be very nice to you if you let me out."**

"Seriously?" Hera raised an eyebrow, ""I'll be very nice to you if you let me out?"" Hera mimicked, "Even the dumbest monster on Earth would understand this is a trap!"

" **I'd save my energy if I were you." Annabeth took a deep breath, relaxing for the first time in hours. "I'm going to call my friends."**

" **You—you're going to call them about my artwork?" Arachne asked hopefully.**

For the first time ever, Athena felt sorry Arachne. She had been feeling such abnormal things throughout the day, Athena was confused that whether this all was true or just her mind playing tricks with her.

 **Annabeth scanned the room. There had to be a way to send an Iris-message to the** _ **Argo II**_ **. She had some water left in her bottle, but how to create enough light and mist to make a rainbow in a dark cavern?**

 **Arachne began to roll around again. "You're calling your friends to kill me!" she shrieked. "I will** _ **not**_ **die! Not like this!"**

" **Calm down," Annabeth said. "We'll let you live. We just want the statue."**

" **The statue?"**

" **Yes." Annabeth should've left it at that, but her fear was turning to anger and resentment. "The artwork that I'll display most prominently on Mount Olympus? It won't be yours. The Athena Parthenos belongs there—right in the central park of the gods."**

"Exactly!" Zeus boomed.

"Brother" Hades looked at him with mock gladness.

"Yes?" Zeus turned to look at him.

"Shut up."

" **Oh, it won't happen right away," Annabeth said. "First we'll take the statue with us to Greece. A prophecy told us it has the power to help defeat the giants. After that…well, we can't simply restore it to the Parthenon. That would raise too many questions. It'll be safer in Mount Olympus. It will unite the children of Athena and bring peace to the Romans and Greeks. Thanks for keeping it safe all these centuries. You've done Athena a great service."**

"Rule no. 894 – Never ever say to a monster that it has done a great service to a God. Chances of Dying will increase from fifty to hundred percent." Apollo noted down in his notebook.

"Apollo!" Artemis snapped, "Keep your mouth shut!"

 **Arachne screamed and flailed. A strand of silk shot from the monster's spinnerets and attached itself to a tapestry on the far wall. Arachne contracted her abdomen and blindly ripped away the weaving. She continued to roll, shooting silk randomly, pulling over braziers of magic fire and ripping tiles out of the floor. The chamber shook. Tapestries began to burn.**

"Oh no!" Athena paled, "if that thing breaks down then…"

Hestia was beside her. She was rubbing her back in slow circles and offering her words of comfort.

" **Stop that!" Annabeth tried to hobble out of the way of the spider's silk. "You'll bring down the whole cavern and kill us both!"**

" **Better than seeing you win!" Arachne cried. "My children! Help me!"**

Athena whimpered, "No! This cannot be happening." Tears ran down her cheeks and Poseidon wanted to hug her and wipe her tears away but that wouldn't be appropriate.

 **Oh, great. Annabeth had hoped the statue's magic aura would keep away the little spiders, but Arachne continued shrieking, imploring them to help. Annabeth considered killing the spider woman to shut her up. It would be easy to use her knife now. But she hesitated to kill any monster when it was so helpless, even Arachne. Besides, if she stabbed through the braided silk, the trap might unravel. It was possible Arachne could break free before Annabeth could finish her off.**

Fire crackled, dim and low.

The atmosphere was dark. Here, a primordial was rising and one of the important demigod's life was at risk.

"Where is PERCY?! Poseidon, where is he when you need him. He is your spawn, isn't it? So where is he now?!" screamed Athena.

Poseidon just looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "I do not Athena. I am so sorry but I do not know where he is. But I do know that he will come."

Athena remained quiet. Her tears had stopped and her face was blank and unreadable.

 **All these thoughts came too late. Spiders began swarming into the chamber. The statue of Athena glowed brighter. The spiders clearly didn't want to approach, but they edged forward as if gathering their courage. Their mother was screaming for help. Eventually they would pour in, overwhelming Annabeth.**

"The power of the Parthenos would not fail but it can only hold off the monster for so long." Muttered Hephaestus.

Aphrodite snapped, "For once speak positively, Hephaestus!"

Now the Love Goddess looked at Athena and assured her, "Percy will come. Their love is much stronger than you think it is."

" **Arachne, stop it!" she yelled. "I'll—"**

 **Somehow Arachne twisted in her prison, pointing her abdomen toward the sound of Annabeth's voice. A strand of silk hit her in the chest like a heavyweight's glove.**

 **Annabeth fell, her leg flaring with pain. She slashed wildly at the webbing with her dagger as Arachne pulled her toward her snapping spinnerets.**

 **Annabeth managed to cut the strand and crawl away, but the little spiders were closing around her.**

Athena looked lifeless. As if all her life had been sucked out of her **.** Sometimes, even being one of the most powerful Olympians, you could not do anything to save your daughter's life.

 **She realized her best efforts had not been enough. She wouldn't make it out of here. Arachne's children would kill her at the feet of her mother's statue.**

 _ **Percy,**_ **she thought,** _ **I'm sorry.**_

"Oh Annabeth." Aphrodite looked at the page mournfully, her voice soft and sad.

 **At that moment, the chamber groaned, and the cavern ceiling exploded in a blast of fiery light.**

Athena's eyes lightened. She hoped it was Percy.

 _It is._

Something spoke inside her head.

All the Olympians' head snapped towards the entrance.

"Lady Clotho." Breathed Athena.

Every Olympian kneeled before them.

The Fates.

"Your purpose of visit, Lady Clotho?" asked Demeter.

"Something big is about to happen and each and every one of you will play an important role in it." Said Lady Lachesis.

"What is it, My Lady?" asked Artemis.

"It involves two certain Gods' off-springs." They replied.

And the entire council turned to look towards Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

 **So hey guys! I am back! So I was facing writers' block and didn't really feel like writing anything. I know that I had promised to update on 20** **th** **September, 2017 but sorry for this long delay.**

 **But thank you for those lovely reviews, anyway.**

 **And,**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Hope you have a lovely and adventurous year!**

 **-Pernos Forever…**


	3. AN

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

 _Okay! So I've been trying for almost 2 months to write the 3_ _rd_ _chapter of this story but it is just not coming to me._

 _The reason is that some of the readers seem disgusted at the thought of Pothena (Poseidon and Athena). I will have to change the plot_ _. So do not be surprised to see that I re-posted Chapter 2 later._

 _Before I write the last chapter of this story, I want you all readers to vote. I will post a Poll on my bio where you all have to vote. Those who do not have an account can let me know their choices by leaving a Review. Please let me know._

 _The options for voting are of course, (For readers without account)_

 _You should._

 _You should not._

 _Oh! I almost forgot that you have time till 7_ _th_ _April._

 _Bye!_

 _Pernos Forever..._


End file.
